


The Wrong Way To Nap

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Napping, Nightmares, Parody, Random & Short, Sharing a Bed, Silly, Sleeping Together, Strangulation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blue Diamond finds herself in an odd position.





	The Wrong Way To Nap

**Author's Note:**

> My brain spat out this shit in, like, 25 minutes tops...

Blue felt a painful constriction in her airway. _I... I can't breathe... Am I going to die?_

The blue Gem fought and struggled to inhale deeply. _No... I have to live! I don't want to leave my Yellow! I said that I'd always be with you!_

* * *

Then, Blue awoke on her bed to find a sleeping Yellow's arm tightly (and very much unintentionally) wrapped around her neck. Even when she forcefully broke out of her grip, Yellow just peacefully snoozed on.

Blue gasped for air heartily, before finally sighing and closing her eyes again. _Ah, it was only a dream..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \--FalonomAfterMidnight


End file.
